


Nijimafia - English Version

by pilotchiken



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Gun Violence, Mafia AU, Nijigasaki versus Aqours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotchiken/pseuds/pilotchiken
Summary: During Dry Law Odaiba Town was dominated by rival organized criminal groups. Yuu Takasaki is a young leader of the Nijigasaki group, who takes care of the southern part of the city. The conflict of interests with the group from the north of the city, more powerful and veteran, until then stagnant it will start to get complicated unexpectedly and a surprising reunion will also guide the direction of everyone's life.Basically, a mafia battle between Nijigasaki and Aqours.
Relationships: Konoe Kanata/Emma Verde, Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika, Takasaki Yuu/Uehara Ayumu, Takasaki Yuu/Yuuki Setsuna, Tsushima Yoshiko/Watanabe You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Yuu Takasaki put down the cutlery and took the napkin from the collar of her shirt, resting it beside the plate. A radio was playing a melancholic melody in the background of the almost empty restaurant:

"I thought we had an agreement," she said, looking up at the person across the table.

"And we did," confirmed the other woman, swallowing the cigar she held between the fingers of her right hand.

“So what does that mean, Takami?” Yuu asked, leaning back and trying to look amused while gesturing towards a third woman present. She was standing right behind Takami and had a gun pointed at Yuu.

"This is you who have to enlighten me, Takasaki," said Chika, setting the cigar aside in the ashtray and gesturing to the waiter who was watching everything curled up in the corner. He quickly brought a tray with a bottle of beer with Italian inscriptions on it. Chika looked at the bottle label in detail before taking a sip and scowled. “What is this crap that you are smuggling into my part of the city?”

“I ...” Yuu seemed the same calm as before, a slight smile on his thin lips. “I honestly don't know how it got to your side, Takami. It wasn't my people, for sure.”

"I hope you're telling the truth, you know," said Chika, dropping the bottle to the floor on purpose. “It wouldn't be good for us if we started to have problems because of such nonsense.”

“I think the same way,” said Yuu. “So you're going to let me go in peace, so I can find out who sent my product to your side, right?”

"Perhaps," said Chika, returning to the smoke. At the same time, You adjusted the aim for Yuu.

At that moment, however, the fourth person in the scene, standing directly behind Yuu, drew a magnum and pointed directly at Chika:

“Setsuna-chan ...” Yuu said, in an elusive alert. Chika stared at the gun and frowned, raising a hand to her company.

"I think it's best to say goodbye now before tempers heat up," said Chika, smiling sideways. “But I hope you know, Takasaki: next time I won't have that much patience.”

“Of course, I understand perfectly,” said Yuu, standing up and placing his hand on Setsuna's raised arm. “Let's go.”

Yuu left the small Italian restaurant in the company of Setsuna. His partner and bodyguard had already hidden the gun when he appeared on the sidewalk. Their car was across the avenue. With uncontrolled traffic on that road, they had to wait for a cableway and some vehicles to cross to put their foot on the cobblestones of the street.

However, before taking two steps, the unexpected occurred. The car exploded, or rather it was exploded. The crash was loud and scared passersby, also shaking the windows of nearby buildings. Two cars coming in opposite directions came to a stop and almost crossed the entire track.

Yuu almost fell and Setsuna helped her to steady herself. Her heart racing and her eyes wide at what had been her vehicle, she was sure it would be better not to look back into the restaurant:

"Let's get out of here," said Setsuna, looking around. She pulled on the sleeve of Yuu's jacket. “Come on, boss, there's a taxi over there.”

Yuu, was pulled and let go. Her heart pounding in her throat from the shock and the realization that if it weren't the traffic, she would be inside the vehicle at the time of the explosion. The voices of the confused and frightened people sounded like sounds of their shocked thoughts:

"Hey, you," said Setsuna to someone. “This taxi is yours, right? Take us away from here, now!”

“I-I ... Of course!” Answers the taxi driver, scared. Yuu realized that Setsuna was using the magnum as a way to speed up the process.

“Fast!” She shouted at the driver. She then released Yuu a moment to open the vehicle's back door. “Chief, come in here.”

Yuu followed the recommendation and Setsuna closed the door. The car started while the bodyguard sat in the passenger seat:

“W-Where?” Asked the driver.

“Away from here!” Hissed Setsuna. “And go quickly if you don't want me to take over!”

The car accelerated and Yuu swayed in motion. He held on and looked back. She can make out perfectly the figure of Chika Takami and her bodyguard before the taxi turns at the first corner:

“I can't believe she prepared one of these, this whore,” hissed Setsuna, putting the gun in the inside pocket of her coat.

“Look at the mouth, Setsuna-chan,” said Yuu, sharply, turning forward. “This is not how I expect you to talk about our business partners.”

"Sorry, boss," said the woman with long black hair, lowering her voice and looking in the opposite direction.

“Ah ...” The person behind the wheel gave a restrained exclamation. Yuu looked up and saw that she was looking at her through the mirror on the windshield. Even without understanding, that look caused her the immediate reaction to look at the figure in the direction.

“Wait …” She said, confused thoughts lining up. “You...”

“Y-Yuu ... chan?” Asked the driver.

“Ayumu?” Asked the woman with fine black hair, with greenish tips.

“What?” Setsuna asked, confused, looking at Yuu, and then at the person in the direction.

“It's you, Ayumu ...” Said Yuu, amazed.

“Yes ...” Said Ayumu Uehara, going with his eyes from the street to the mirror and vice versa. “Damn ... Yuu-chan ...”

“Do you know each other?” Asked Setsuna, trying to understand the situation.

“Yes,” said Yuu. “We grew up as neighbors. We studied together until high school.”

“It's been a while ... I didn't even know you still lived in this city, Yuu-chan …” Said Ayumu.

“I disappeared on purpose, so to speak,” said Yuu, with an almost melancholy smile. “And you? I mean ... I didn't expect to meet you as a taxi driver.”

“I also didn't expect to find you as ...” Ayumu glanced at Setsuna. “A business person.”

“You don't need to talk like that,” said Yuu, making Setsuna look at her with surprise. “Yes, I am chief of the mafia of the south zone of Odaiba Town.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ayumu had a peaceful and ordinary life. After graduating from high school she went from one job to another until finally getting her taxi. She had a facility with vehicles, which earned her crooked looks and even free offenses from some passengers, but it was enough for her to be able to pay the rent for a small apartment.

Despite always being on the edge, in financial terms, she valued her freedom more than anything.

Except that, everything started to change when she was because she had approached by a violent and beautiful woman in a suit that afternoon. Two beautiful women in suits, actually:

“I have to solve some things now,” said Yuu, as she disembarked from the taxi. They were in front of a cafeteria with a red and white square flag. “But I would love to talk after that, Ayumu. I am very happy with the coincidence with meeting you again.”

“Me too, Yuu-chan,” said Ayumu, with a small smile. The woman accompanying Yuu got out of the car and wasted no time.

“Come on, boss. I'll get them all together, ”she said, entering the restaurant. Yuu looked in that direction and then one last time at Ayumu.

“See you later, Ayumu-chan.”

Of course, the taxi driver didn't wait. Pretending that she was going to park nearby, she left while taking care to see if she was observed. From there, she accelerated directly to the west of the city, to the Taxi Station to which she was affiliated.

While driving, Ayumu tried to put her ideas in place. Seeing Yuu for sure brought a lot of emotions. They had been best friends in childhood and adolescence. Inseparable, they had made plans to leave the city together, to travel the country together, to try to build a fortune together. Yuu had suddenly disappeared, leaving everyone, even her family ungrounded. Sometime later the Takasaki moved and the contact had been completely lost.

And now, when they met, Yuu was a gangster. God, what had happened to her in those years?

Anyway, as much as Ayumu felt genuine joy in that reunion, she ran away. She was an ordinary person, distant from any of those groups that controlled the underworld of Odaiba Town. And I had to remain if she wanted to be an ordinary living person.

She parked on the last block dedicated to taxis and went to the central. He had a coffee and tried to kill time. Then she went to the receptionist, a nice lady and one of the people who had never treated her differently because she was a woman in that profession:

"Good afternoon, Miss Ayumu," she said, with a friendly smile that made the taxi driver smile back.

"Good afternoon, Miss Saito," she replied, leaning back.

"So, there was another lady looking for you, Ayumu," said the receptionist. “I said that you used to park on the last block, but that it hardly would appear today.”

“A lady? When is that? Did she know my name?” Asked Ayumu, feeling uneasy.

"She only had your taxi number, but she was a very nice person," said Saito. “It's been half an hour now.”

There was no way to be that ‘employee’ from Yuu, was there? She would have had to drive very fast and almost simultaneously than Ayumu to have been there half an hour ago. Ayumu was relieved, it was probably some client wanting to schedule a run... Maybe:

"Thanks for letting me know, Saito," the driver said, heading for the parking lot.

Even trying to stay calm, Ayumu looked over her shoulder the entire time until she reached her vehicle. There was no one. But, when she was just putting the key to open the door someone appeared:

"Well, good afternoon," said a woman with a light gray suit and hat, taking it out in greeting. Her hair was short grayish brown, curly. “It's your taxi, right?”

"Ah, yes," said Ayumu, taking out the key and adjusting her posture. “How can I help?”

"It's about a race you did this afternoon," said the woman, leaning carefully against the yellow cab's body. “Near the Dormenis square, an accident occurred and I saw you taking two people away from the place.”

"I'm not sure I remember that," said Ayumu, with a tight smile. The woman narrowed her eyes a little.

"I'm sure it was you," she said. “I need to know where you took those two.”

Ayumu moistened her lips and tried to remain impassive. Without realizing it, she played with the keys in her hands:

“I don't remember that race you're talking about, miss. I'm sorry,” she said, taking the key to the car door. But the woman covered the lock before she put the key.

“You know the Aqours, right?” She asked. “You know they own everything in this region, right?”

"I only know what's in the papers," said Ayumu.

“Oh yeah? Almost all taxi drivers have loans with us, you know. We provide generous financing so that they can buy their cars.”

"Mine I bought with my savings," replied Ayumu, perhaps more sharply than she would have liked or what would be reasonable. The mobster raised her eyebrows for a moment, but then her smile widened more than before.

"Good for you," she said. “You really must be a hard worker.”

"Honestly, I would say," said Ayumu again. Maybe because she was taller than the other woman or maybe because of her pride she spoke that way.

“Hm...”

Before Ayumu could understand, she had her head pushed hard against the car window, breaking the glass and falling to the floor. The pain in her head was great, but the kick that hits her stomach in the next instant was even worse:

"Looks like you have a lack of respect," said the gangster, taking off her hat and dropping it on the floor. “But, okay, You Watanabe will help you learn.”

Ayumu had never been beaten like that. She protected her head with her arms, but otherwise, she was hit in the legs, arms, and back. When she was lying on the floor, plunged in pain, she heard the steps move away and approach again:

"And now, the second part of the lesson," You gasped, raising a pipe. Ayumu shrank preemptively, but the withering blow hit the hood of my car. Despite this, she moaned as if she had been hit and tried to grab the attacker's leg.

“Please do not do that...”

"Quiet," You said, pushing her away with his foot, hitting his mouth. She lifted the pipe again and hit the car. Countless beats. Then it was on every window and glass, breaking them all.

The taxi driver watched the destruction scene until the end. Tears of pain and embarrassment streamed down her face from the side. Watanabe finished and dropped the dented pipe anyway, taking the hat off the floor:

"It's a shame we went through this," she said, with macabre amusement. “If you had cooperated it would have been different.”

Ayumu didn't answer anything, just stared at the broken car:

"If you need money for the repair, we have generous loans, as I said before," You said, wiping the sweat off her face with a white handkerchief. “Anyone knows where to find us, you can ask around.”

She took a few steps away, but then stopped and came back. Ayumu looked up and saw his shadowed figure in the late afternoon, silhouetted against the orange and gray sky:

“I'll give you a few days to remember the race,” You said. “When I get back, I hope you'll be more humble and cooperative if you don't want another lesson,” she took the pistol out of her coat and displayed it with pride. “See you later.”

As much as he tried to believe otherwise, Ayumu knew, since the beginning of that afternoon, that his peaceful life had come to an end.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuu sent for all the important people from the ‘Nijigasaki family’ gather and then went to her office to think during the waiting time. Twenty minutes later Setsuna knocked on the door and came back in.  
  
“They've all been called. They should be here in an hour or two, ” said the woman with long black hair and red tie. Yuu sighed and poured herself a shot of whiskey.  
  
“Perhaps it is better to let Ayumu know that I will be late,” said the leader of the group, turning the dose. “Maybe get her address or contact so we can talk later.”  
  
"Boss," Setsuna said apprehensively. “That taxi driver...”  
  
“Yes?” Yuu asked, feeling the hesitant tone of the other.  
  
“You are old acquaintances, is that it?”  
  
“Exactly. We grew up together,” confirmed Yuu, unable to avoid a mixture of feelings taking over her immediately, remembering the afternoons when she and Ayumu wandered the streets after school. “She was my great friend. My best friend.”  
  
"I know..." said Setsuna evasively.  
  
“Hm?” Realized Yuu. “Now, what face is that, Setsuna-chan? Jealous?”  
  
“What?” The other was startled, but her neck immediately went red. Yuu smiled and got up from the chair.  
  
"Now, my Setsuna," she said, walking over to the other woman and touching her shoulder. It felt like a shock to her touch. “There is no reason to be jealous.”  
  
“I-I don't...” Setsuna hesitated, flushed, and lowering her face. All his aggression from before transformed into shyness. “D-Don't say those things, b-boss...”  
  
“You are so cute, Nana,” said Yuu, in a whisper. Her hand went to the other's chin. “If you think that demotivating me, you're wrong. So it will only make me more in love with you.”  
  
“B-Boss...” Setsuna stared at the other, red-faced and livid.  
  
“Please,” whispered Yuu. “Call me by name, at least now, Nana.”  
  
“Y-Yuu...”  
  
A silent kiss ended the frivolous discussion for a moment. Yuu felt invaded by the warm and dazzling feeling of passion when she felt the touch of Setsuna's warm lips. Despite this, the moment was brief. The slight creak of the corridor floor reached her sharp ears, causing her to retreat and move away before she heard the two soft knocks on the door:  
  
"Boss," said Kanata Konoe, opening the door. “What happened?”  
  
“Come in,” said Yuu, sitting back behind the table. “We will have a complicated conversation, all of us.”  
  
Kanata ignored Setsuna's lack of composure, still recovering from the kiss. She pulled a chair in front of the table and sat down:  
  
“Problems with the north’s group?”  
  
“Big problems,” admitted Yuu. “And I think this time it's all your little darling's fault.”  
  
Kanata smiled and closed his eyes as if confirming a premonition of bad luck:  
  
"So that's it," she said. “I hope it's not hopeless.”  
  
“I also hope.”

In another ten minutes, others arrived in the room. Shizuku Osaka and Kasumi Nakasu, right before Karin Asaka and Emma Verde. Another half-hour later, Ai Miyashita and Rina Tennouji completed the main group of the ‘family’.  
  
“Nijigasaki,” began Yuu, when all were present and seated in front of his table. “Today I met Chika Takami over lunch.”  
  
"That..." said Ai, immediately. - Did she upset you, boss?  
  
"More than upsetting," admitted Yuu. “Actually, by chance, I am not in the morgue now, neither is Setsuna.”  
  
Those present startled and looked at each other, alarmed:  
  
“Did she just attack you?” Asked Kasumi, her expression of shock evident. “Decided to enter a war for free?”  
  
“Not so free,” said Yuu. “Emma,” and turned to the brown-haired woman. “That drink you got for us, Italian. It's circulating in Aqours territory.”  
  
“Boss,” Emma had an expression of almost offended indignation. “I can't believe this.”  
  
“Yeah, I know you can't,” said Yuu, used to her appearance of total innocence. “But it is what is happening and it almost cost my throat.”  
  
"I don't..." Emma was going to say, but Karin touched her shoulder and took the word.  
  
"Boss," said the short teal-haired woman. “That looks like a fraud. If not from Takami, from someone who wants to see us in trouble.”  
  
“Could be,” said Yuu, leaning back in the armchair and sipping another shot of whiskey. “We need to find that out. But we also need to know how things will look after what they did today.”  
  
"They planted an explosive in our car," said Setsuna. “They almost blow us up.”  
  
"What a bitch," swore Ai, irritated. Yuu clicked her tongue.

"Ai," she scolded.  
  
"Sorry, boss," said the blonde, crossing her arms and legs. “But I can't be cool about something like that.”  
  
"I appreciate your loyalty," said the commander. “But we can't lose our cool. We have to be strategic now. Let things cool down while we investigate what happened.”  
  
“Takami has been playing with the limits for a while,” Karin said. “She was just waiting for a good reason to put the sleeves out.”  
  
“True,” Yuu agreed. “But let's not get into her bloody game. We will maintain civility as far as is beneficial to us.”  
  
"Boss," Ai called, raising her arm as a gesture of speaking. “Is there anything I can do to help?”  
  
“You and Rina have to focus on the race. You have only two weeks to arrange everything,” said Yuu, with a generous smile. “But yes, you can do something more for us: keep an eye on the behavior of the Takami team and tell us if anything seems suspicious.”  
  
"Understood," said Rina, with an empty expression familiar to everyone present.  
  
"We may have to move the office for a while," said Yuu, dismayed. “Katana-chan, I need you to see which place is good to manage the business and be further out of sight.”  
  
"Okay, boss," confirmed Kanata. “Today I will check if the building on the docks is safe.”  
  
"Karin-chan, Emma," followed the pack leader. “You need to bring me answers to what happened. Kanata will help you when this is done from the office. You can take Shizuku and Kasumin off the routes if you need backup. Right, girls?”  
  
"Sure, boss," said Shizuku, immediately.  
  
"You need to take care of yourself, boss," Kasumi said, frowning.  
  
"Don’t worry," said Setsuna, with her determined professional eye. “I'll be watching boss.”  
  
“I know you will, Setsuna-chan,” smiled Kasumi. “But you know that if you need the best reinforcement of all, you can count on me, always.”  
  
“Girls,” Yuu called the focus back to her. They all looked in her direction, with silent expectation for her next words. A tiny moment, but one that brought immense satisfaction to the leader. “I know you all will do your best and I can only thank you for that. Now go and be careful.”  
  
The group said goodbye and left. Kanata was the last to leave, stressing that she would call soon afterward to confirm that the office could go to the pier. Setsuna and Yuu were the only ones left, finally, in the room:  
  
"It took longer than I expected," said the black-haired, light-tipped woman. “I hope Ayumu-chan has not lost her temper.”  
  
“Ah, about that,” Setsuna intervened when the other rose. “I forgot before speaking, with, well, the progress of our conversation...”  
  
“Say what?”  
  
“She left. The taxi driver” informed the bodyguard. “Not long after you entered.”  
  
“Hm...” Yuu pursed her lips for a moment. “She must have been scared, especially with the emphasis you used to get her to take us.”  
  
“I... I'm sorry, boss,” asked Setsuna, awkwardly.

“It’s okay,” said Yuu. “But we better find her. We cannot be unlucky that Takami's gang can locate the car that brought us here.”  
  
“Do you think she would go that far?” Asked Setsuna, with real concern.  
  
“I don't doubt it,” said Yuu. “Not so much for Takami itself, but her advisor is a person without civility.”  
  
“Who? Watanabe?”  
  
“No, no,” laughed Yuu. “I'm talking about the thinking mind behind their business. Takami's Diamond Lady.  
  
“Sakurauchi,” appointed Setsuna. “The people that Sakurauchi decides to attack never come out in one piece.”  
  
“I can even bet an amount on the doubt that it was Takami who implanted that explosive. Maybe it was Sakurauchi's thing with Watanabe,” said Yuu. “Well, that will only clear up the days.”  
  
"I don't know which possibility would be better for us," said Setsuna, still tense.  
  
“Anyway,” changing the subject. “Call the taxi station and try to get as much information as possible about Ayumu Uehara. If you need, send Kasumin and Shizuku to find out.”  
  
"Okay," said Setsuna, taking two steps toward the door. “And you, boss?”  
  
“I'm going back to the apartment,” said Yuu, pointing, in a symbolic gesture for the passage to the hidden house that was in the background. “ I’ll rest a little. Show up thereafter you get something.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ayumu spent the money she had earned that day on bandages, painkillers, and a few beers. She came home by tram and sat on the bed for a while before handling the injuries.

The next day, dark marks spread over her body, making her choose a long-sleeved shirt, despite the mid-season. She had slept little, tormented by the threats of another attack, a fatal one.

She went out into the street thinking about visiting the mechanic her friend who lived a few blocks away. She hadn't brought the car with her, but by giving a good description she would be able to make a realistic repair cost. However, her walk on the sidewalk was quickly interrupted by the horn of a black car that stopped beside her.

“Hi,” the driver greeted, visible through the lowered glass window. A woman with long dark hair and a kind look. “Are you Ayumu Uehara?”

Ayumu spent the money she had earned that day on bandages, painkillers, and a few beers. She came home by tram and sat on the bed for a while before handling the injuries.

The next day, dark marks spread over her body, making her choose a long-sleeved shirt, despite the mid-season. She had slept little, tormented by the threats of another attack, a fatal one.

She went out into the street thinking about visiting the mechanic her friend who lived a few blocks away. She hadn't brought the car with her, but by giving a good description she would be able to make a realistic repair cost. However, her walk on the sidewalk was quickly interrupted by the horn of a black car that stopped beside her.

“Hi,” the driver greeted, visible through the lowered glass window. A woman with long dark hair and a kind look. “Are you Ayumu Uehara?”

"Yes," Ayumu answered, without enough time to reflect enough if she was being wise or not.

"Good," the woman said. “Get in the back seat, please.”

“What?”

The car stepped forward a little and the back door opened. Another woman was there, but she had a pistol in hand, aimed directly at Ayumu:

“Quick, come in,” she said. With no visible option, Ayumu felt much closer to death and embarked. She closed the door behind her and leaned back. “We can go, Shizuku.”

The driver accelerated. The neighbor of Ayumu's bank kept the pistol.

"I'm sorry to threaten," she said. “But I didn't want us to be debating in the middle of the sidewalk.”

“Did you point the gun at her, Kasumi? I can't believe it, ” the driver said, irritated.

“I already apologized,” the woman with short, light hair, defended.

“Who are you?” Ayumu asked, confused by the tone of the conversation.

“Shizuku Osaka,” the driver introduced herself. “And that dummy there is Kasumi Nakasu, but you can call her KasuKasu.”

“No, you can not!” Kasumi exclaimed, irritated.

“We work with Yuu Takasaki,” Shizuku clarified, realizing that Ayumu was still tense. “She worried about your safety and asked to take you to her to talk.”

“Ah…,” Ayumu said, taken by surprise. Ayumu's long debate over whether or not to seek help from Yuu had been resolved for her. “Did she ... care?”

“You helped her and Setsuna yesterday after the mess that happened, didn't you?” Kasumi asked, “Of course the boss cared about you, she is generous and grateful to everyone who does something for her.”

“Hm...” Ayumu didn't know what to say to those words. Then she realized that Shizuku took an exit farther south of the city than the European restaurant path would be. “Where are we going?”

"To the harbor," Shizuku said. “We had to change the administration office as a precaution.”

Kanata was in the now abandoned office. She separated some books from business accounting to take to the new location when she heard a knock and the door opened.

“Good morning, Karin-chan,” she greeted, smiling despite the tiredness. “If you wanted to see the boss, she already went to the new position.”

"I didn't come to see her," the tall woman, wearing a blue tie and a suit that didn't completely hide her curves said. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“About the race?” Kanata asked, absently.

“What? No,” Karin's tone was almost offended. Kanata couldn't help but smile.

“Oh sorry. I thought it was about the pilot again.”

“I…” Karin hesitated and breathed, seeming to try to calm down. “It's about work.”

The accountant did not stop her work analyzing the materials to take with her:

“Sure. We have to start working on the investigation, right?”

"Yes," Karin said, crossing her arms. “Before I start I wanted to ask you something.”

Kanata finally took her eyes off the pages and turned them to her family companion.

"I'm listening," she said.

Karin tighten her lips for a moment as if she were afraid of asking or of the reaction she can receive.

“Do you know anything?” She asked. “Do you know if Emma is involved in this?”

Of course, Kanata expected that question. Everyone always asked her when it came to Emma.

"I don't know anything," she said. “And honestly, I don't think Emma is involved in this situation.”

"I hope so," Karin said. “I don't want to get hurt in this story.”

"We are a family, Karin-chan," Kanata said. “Neither of us would do anything to harm each other.”

That seemed to work, as Karin lost her serious tone almost immediately.

"I know," she said. “I just ... I don't know, we have to think about all the possibilities.”

"I understand you," Kanata said. “I think you should talk directly to Emma about it. She will understand too.”

"Yes. Thank you, Kanata," Karin said, seeming to be more relieved. “I am going. We made an appointment to meet up here to go to the distributor.”

"Good luck and take care," Kanata said, with a gentle smile.

\- Sure. You too.

Arriving at the harbor, Shizuku just nodded to a guard at the checkpoint and drove through the alleys between the warehouses, going to one of the more distant ones.

"I can't believe they got to you so quickly," Kasumi said when they disembarked. By that time Ayumu had shared the story of the aggression she had suffered.

“Yuu thought right when she sent us to get you,” Shizuku said. “Come on, this way.”

Ayumu followed the two gangstas into the warehouse. It was a large space, with some orderly containers. They went straight to the stairs and then to the second floor. They passed through some rooms and finally came to a good-looking office.

The room had the door open and Yuu ended the conversation with a distinguished foreign man. They shook hands and Yuu signaled them to enter.

"I hope to receive good news soon, Inspector Connor," Yuu Taksaki said, as the man went to the door. Ayumu had already been startled by the words of her old friend, but then she saw the explicit police badge on the man's coat, which alarmed her even more.

"Take it easy, Takasaki," Inspector Connor said. “Have a good afternoon, ladies.”

“Ayumu!” Yuu exclaimed, in a wide gesture when the man left. “You found her, girls. Thank you.”

“Unfortunately Watanabe found her too, yesterday,” Shizuku said, with a touch of frustration. Yuu's expression clouded visibly.

“Are you okay, Ayumu-chan?”

"Yes," said the taxi driver, not realizing that she shrank a little at herself as she spoke directly to the familiar face. “Nothing that simple bandages won't resolve.”

Yuu looked at her more slowly. A familiar feeling of being 'read' by the other woman came to Ayumu.

“Girls, I need to talk privately with my old friend,” Yuu said. “Give us a break.”

Shizuku and Kasumi agreed and left immediately. The woman from the previous day, now wearing a red shirt under the black suit, stared at Ayumu for a moment before also leaving. Yuu went to the glass windows into the warehouse and closed the blinds. She also locked the door.

“Now, I think we can talk more frankly,” the gangsta said, returning to the center of the room and facing Ayumu.

"I don't know if we can talk more frankly after all this time," she admitted, without looking at the other. Yuu made a loud pout.

"I don't believe that Ayumu-chan," Yuu answered. “Really, I want you to see me just as the person you met. Nothing more. The rest does not matter. I think we need to talk that way to be able to clarify everything.”

Ayumu looked up. She thought for a moment about her safety and the risks involved. However, the knot tied for years within himself heard those words and vibrated because he no longer needs to contain himself:

"If so," she began. “Do you want me to face you as the person who abandoned me? Is this?”


	5. Chapter 5

The office was almost silent. The open window to the pier made the noise of machines and people filled the background of the scene.  
  
“If so,” Ayumu Uehara began to speak. “Do you want me to face you as the person who abandoned me? Is this?”  
  
Yuu Takasaki, head of the criminal group Nijigasaki, a mafia that controlled the entire southern half of Odaiba Town, with multiple shady deals and agreements with part of the police, did not respond. She blinked and pursed her lips, perhaps uncertain for a moment:  
  
"Exactly," she said. “That's how I want you to see me and talk to me.”  
  
"Great," Ayumu said. “It will be a much more natural conversation if I can finally satisfy my desire to scold you for what happened.”  
  
“Ayumu-chan...”  
  
“Why did you disappear?” the driver turned, with exasperation, long contained, escaping. “Your parents were desperate. The neighbors were desperate... I was desperate...”  
  
“I...” Yuu looked down.  
  
“Was it because of the mafia? Have you been involved with scum since that time?” Ayumu's voice was deep, stuck in the throat.  
  
Instead of answering, Yuu came around the table and went to pour two shots of whiskey. She offered one to the other, who looked at the glass with suspicion, but still accepted. Ayumu took a little while and made a face.  
  
“You remember that day, close to graduation?” Yuu asked after taking a sip. “I had my head out of reality and when you asked me what I had, did I cry?”  
  
“Yes, of course,” Ayumu confirmed, a little confused by the memory chosen by the other woman.  
  
“On the eve of that day,” Yuu resumed, looking at the small window. “I had killed a person for the first time in my life.”  
  
Ayumu held her breath without realizing it. Yuu had a melancholic smile on her face.  
  
"I was already involved at that time," confirmed the mobster. “Recruited by a contact my father had with the former owner of the southern part of the city.  
  
“Your father?” The taxi driver was surprised. “Him...”  
  
"He was an invalid," Yuu said dryly. “Someone needed to bring money home. I started to help with the routes, at night. Within a year, I was already well regarded by Boss Mariano. But I also ended up reaching the point of having to kill to survive.”  
  
“Yuu-chan...” Ayumu was shocked. “Why...”  
  
“Why didn't I tell you anything?” the brunette completed the question. “Are you sure you don't know? Or did you really prefer to get involved with the mafia, if you had a choice?”  
  
“I...”  
  
“I tried to maintain a double life as much as I could,” said Yuu. “It was a year and a half that way. Honestly... You were essential in making it last so long.”  
  
The salmon-haired woman looked down at the floor, slightly out of breath. Then she looked at the drink in her hand and decided to take it all at once. She coughed and almost choked. She dropped the glass on the table.  
  
"Even so..." she insisted, feeling the heat in her neck and chest thanks to the alcohol. “Even so...”  
  
"I know it must have been awful," said Yuu. “My parents, those worms, should at least have told you that they knew I was alive.”  
  
"You disappeared into the air," said Ayumu, looking up. “Right after...”  
  
Yuu pursed her lips:  
  
"Yes, an unfortunate coincidence," she said. Her eyes were bowed down. “I never thought I could go from happiness to despair so quickly, but that's how it happened.”  
  
"That's how I felt," Ayumu said. “When I finally understood... When I finally had courage...”  
  
“But now you're here. We are here,” said Yuu, trying to change the tone of the conversation.  
  
"And you are the head of the mafia," Ayumu said. “And now you have no problem in got me involved.”  
  
“Your engagement was an accidental chance of fate that we can't do anything about,” Yuu reminded her. “Among so many taxi drivers in this city, you were soon on our way. I didn't even realize it before we were in the middle of the trip.”  
  
“You should trust your henchman more to play the lottery, after this formidable arrangement,” the driver joked. Yuu smiled.  
  
"Don't talk like that," she said. “Setsuna-chan is already suspicious of you, don't go and do the same. I need you two to get along well.”  
  
Ayumu looked at the other's almost mocking smile and narrowed her eyes:  
  
"Apparently, you've already planned a lot on that little head of yours," Ayumu said, taking two steps towards the gangsta. She was still a little taller.  
  
“I planned to make you stay alive,” Yuu said. “And of course the best way to do that is to put you and Setsuna-chan full-time with me.”  
  
“And what makes you believe that I will accept this generous offer?” Ayumu asked, unable to maintain the total seriousness in the face of the other's amused expression.  
  
"Trust," said the mobster.

“The only trust I have is that you will suddenly abandon me, as you already did before,” those words again managed to cloud the expression of the underworld businesswoman.  
  
“I know it's hard to believe,” Yuu said, in a serious tone. “But I suffered from it as much as I don't even know how to express it. A pain that never left me. A wound that I carried all these years and that I thought would bleed to death.”  
  
“I wish I didn't have that stupid desire to believe you, Yuu-chan.”  
  
“I would love to say that I would never be able to abandon you, Yuu said. “Ayumu-chan... However...”  
  
“So you admit it?”  
  
“If abandoning you was necessary to save your life, I would do that,” Yuu said. “I did it once and would do it again, although I don't know if I could take the pain.”  
  
Ayumu swallowed. The damn mafioso had her in her hands to play. Her words were too effective over her.  
  
“I hate you.”  
  
“I know. But that doesn't change anything... It doesn't change the fact that you still love me as I love you, Ayumu.”  
  
They kissed. An intense and long kiss. Kisses moved by the pain and need. Kisses of reunion and regrets that would never get rid of. Kisses with the taste of love that was once innocent and today so hurt by reality.  
  
“Welcome to the underworld of Odaiba Town, Ayumu-chan,” Yuu whispered when they finally broke the kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

On the other side of the city, in a discrete but well-structured building in an upscale neighborhood, surrounded by so many others where lawyers and accountants served their clients, a short call was taking away the almost null peace that the person on the line had.  
  
Three days had passed since the car incident.  
  
“Yes, I understand,” Chika Takami confirmed for the third time. “Thank you very much for your efforts, delegate.”  
  
"Don't count on luck too much, Takami," the hoarse voice of the allied policeman was heard. “I managed to contain the tempers by very little this time. If you make any noise in a short time it will explode to our side.”  
  
"It won't happen," the mafioso said, the mechanical smile as she gripped the phone hook deathly. “I'll make sure of that. Goodbye, delegate.”  
  
Despite the desire to destroy the equipment, Chika only pressed the button that ended the call. She put back the hook slowly. Her breathing was stuck, as she held herself back from visibly shaking.  
  
The well-furnished room was quiet with the end of the call. There were two other people present besides Chika.  
  
"That stupid cop managed to do his part, as I understand it," Riko Sakurauchi said, seated in front of the leader of the Aqours, wearing a long, soft pink dress. “Less bad.”  
  
"You-chan," Chika called, leaning back and putting her hand over her mouth to destroy the cuticle on her thumb. The friend and her right hand in charge of the staff got up from the farthest chair and came up to the table.  
  
"Chika-chan," she said simply. The expression was empty.  
  
"I know I already asked you that," began the orange-haired woman. “And I know you have reason to lie to me, but I ask you not to. By our friendship, I swear I don't care about the truth.”  
  
You just waited for the other one to continue.  
  
“You had nothing to do with that bomb, did you?” The leader asked, her expression tired.  
  
"No," the gray-brown woman replied. “I've already answered that question a thousand times, Chika-chan. You won't hear anything different if you keep asking.”  
  
“I know, I know.” Chika was exasperated. “Just…”  
  
"I was with you the whole time at that restaurant," You reminded her gravely. “And yet you remain suspicious of me.”  
  
"I don't..." Chika said, resting her head on her hand. “Maybe I just wanted an easy, quick answer.”  
  
"As much as I would love to see that shattered Takasaki whore’s body," You said, without flexing her voice. “I wouldn't do anything that could compromise us.”  
  
"Yes, yes," Chika confirmed, trying to get the idea into her head at once and for all. “I thank you for your friendship and loyalty, always, You-chan. I'm sorry to press you that way.”  
  
"I understand, really," You said. "We need to find out who set it up. Whether it was between us or not.”  
  
"For me," said Riko, without hesitation. “I would not doubt that Takasaki forged this.”  
  
“Forged?” Chika repeated, widening her eyes. “No, no. She didn't even know we were going to be there.”  
  
"But that region is ours," the redhead insisted. “Her car being detonated in our region is an accusation on our shoulders, no matter if you met or not.”  
  
"I don't know ..." the leader said, squinting.  
  
“We have to investigate all possibilities,” You took the word. “If it was forged, if it was between us or even if it was someone else.”  
  
"That's it," Chika agreed. “You're right, You-chan.”  
  
"It doesn't matter what the truth is," said Riko. “Relationships were shaken. I think we will have to spend some time more discreetly, to let tempers cool.”  
  
“Did you go to the taxi station, You-chan?” Chika asked. “Did you get a location?”  
  
"I'm making progress," You said. "But still nothing concrete.  
  
“What part of ‘getting more discreet’ does this hunt come in?” Riko asked, irritated.  
  
"I won't do anything," Chika said. “But this is a good opportunity to mark the place of any of the Nijigasaki offices.”  
  
"If we trace the origin of their drink that ended up on our side, we will have a much more useful location," Riko said, still upset.  
  
"You are absolutely right, as always, my beloved," Chika said, smiling for the first time since the call. “We're already running after that.”  
  
"Anyway," You said. "The race next weekend is going to be a good opportunity to measure their attitude.  
  
“Yes,” Chika agreed. “I heard that Yoshiko-chan is dedicating herself body and soul to the team. You should stop by to see how she is doing, You-chan.”  
  
“I will do that when I have sent the deliveries for this week and advanced some things,” the administrator said, showing a trace of some emotion at least.  
  
“Great. Do it.”

  
Karin parked the white car outside a crumbling water distribution company. She got out of the vehicle and looked everywhere before taking the side alley to the decaying facade. Despite the exterior appearance, inside the yard, two trucks were loaded by a dozen workers energetically.  
  
The woman waved to some and went straight to the administration.  
  
“Asaka-san,” a short woman with black hair at shoulder height greeted.  
  
"Mifune-san," Karin replied, with a polite smile. “How rare to see you out here with a cargo.”  
  
"Verde-san is busy reviewing our controls," Shioriko said, gesturing into the building.  
  
"I'll help her then," the taller woman said.  
  
"Good luck," the other said. “I hope you find the hole soon.”  
  
Karin knocked at the office door and entered. Emma looked up from a huge book where the entry and exit control was written.  
  
“Karin-chan,” she greeted, effusively. “You arrived just in time.”  
  
“A good time?” Karin asked, going to the table immediately, unable to prevent the other from taking the opportunity to give her a brotherly hug.  
  
"Great time," Emma said, after letting go of the other woman. “Look at these controls here. Between the 10th and the 12th.”  
  
“Hm...” Karin used her finger to help point the data. “Two large batches arrived. They left on the 12th.”  
  
"That’s the point," said Emma. “To take 1 large lot, you must use both full cars. Two lots would need another trip on the same day, or the next morning.”  
  
“Only one trip happened? But one day is enough time for the cars to come and go to get the rest.”  
  
"That specific day," Emma said, pulling out another notebook. “I have here that the travel time was much later than usual. See? It was at 3 pm.”  
  
“3 pm... 12th …” Karin said, thoughtful. “Wasn't that the day of that storm? It lasted almost all day.”  
  
“Yes... You are right.” Emma agreed, searching the memories in her head. “I remember that the weather improved little, I had almost given up. If it weren't for Shioriko-chan's insistence, we wouldn't even have delivered something on time.”  
  
"But here it is noted as if the two batches had been taken," said Karin. “Only there is no way to take them both at once...”  
  
"A whole lot is gone," said Emma. “It should have stayed here, but the next day there should be nothing on the patio, otherwise I would have noticed.”  
  
“Whoever took the other batch must have tried to disguise adulterating here,” Karin said, pointing to the number '2' on the page on the 12th. “Damn you using pencils for these important things.”  
  
"Nobody counts with ink, Karin-chan," said Emma.  
  
“And now someone has defrauded the registration and we only realized why it gave all this problem,” the mobster complained. “Who knows if this is the first time.”  
  
"It would need to know the process very well to do something like this, Karin-chan," said Emma. “I doubt anyone has done this before.”  
  
"Especially because ..." Karin whispered, staring at the page. “That would have appeared ... But it didn't ...”  
  
“Do you have any idea? Karin-chan?”  
  
"Perhaps ..." said the teal-haired woman. “But I don't know if I like the smell of that idea.”  
  
“Hm?” Emma made a questioning interjection at the other, looking at her expectantly.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Karin said quickly. “I think we have to talk about this with Kanata. Will she come to lunch on these sides?”  
  
“Ah yes. Load day she and the boys bring food to everyone,” Emma said, with a genuine smile that left Karin disconcerted.  
  
"Great," she said, rehearsing a friendly smile. “Let's wait then.”  
  
“Do you want coffee? I asked them to pass when I came here.” The Swiss descent offered.  
  
“Yes, of course.” The two went to the pantry, where they helped themselves. Karin always felt that it had been a long time since she had talked with her old friends and now co-workers, so she tried to start a friendly conversation. “And how are things? I mean, with Kanata.”  
  
Emma sipped her coffee and set it aside. Her smile was so evident and silly that Karin felt contaminated by her sweetness:  
  
“Everything is fine... All great,” the other smiled whole. It was just over a month ago that the group had symbolically celebrated the union between Emma and Kanata, at a party in one of Yuu's farms, outside the city. They have since been living together in a house in a tacky suburban neighborhood. “It would be paradise if it were not for all this problem that suddenly appeared.”  
  
"Yeah, nobody really expected anything like that," Karin said. “But it is very good to know that everything is going well with you.”  
  
"You are a great friend, Karin-chan," Emma said cheerfully. Karin, on the other hand, felt a terrible tinge of guilt at those words. “By the way...”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
"Ai-chan had asked me to buy her a perfume," Emma said, turning to her table. “It arrived the day before yesterday, but in this rush, I couldn't even take it to her.”

“I see…” Karin focused on her coffee cup as if it were the most precious thing in the world.  
  
“Can you give it to her for me? You're going to go to the race track after you leave here, right?”  
  
Karin looked at the cream-pink perfume box. A glass of a high-level French fragrance. Without making an effort Karin could even imagine the smell of the product:  
  
"Okay," Karin said, taking the package. “I wasn't going there today, but I do this favor.”


	7. Chapter 7

Ayumu's life had changed significantly in the past week. Everything happened so fast that she just thought about it clearly when she woke up on a Tuesday morning and saw the sumptuously decorated ceiling staring back at her.

“Good morning, Ayumu-chan,” Yuu said, lying next to her, in a state no different from hers. The smile on her face contaminated the salmon-haired woman.

"What a miracle you are lying when I wake up," Ayumu said, sitting up and protecting the body with the pure linen cover. That was a luxury suite in one of the best hotels in the city. Yuu had rooms reserved for her in at least three high-end establishments and she alternated between them to live.

"It's still early," the mobster said, getting up and heading towards the suite's bathroom. “I wanted to have coffee with you before starting work.”

The two dressed and ordered breakfast. They were at the table when someone put the key in the door and knocked twice before entering.

“Good morning, boss, Uehara-san,” Setsuna greeted, in a formal tone. Ayumu was almost used to the face of contempt that the other had on her face whenever she was present.

“Setsuna-chan,” Yuu said, excited. “Already had breakfast?”

“Yes, I already ate. Thank you for asking, ” she replied, seriously. ‘Any orders?”

“No, not yet,” Yuu said, staring at her food. “I'll just finish here and we'll talk.”

“Sure.” And saying that the bodyguard went out and locked the door.

“She doesn't like me very much,” Ayumu commented, unable to avoid it.

"I don't blame her," said Yuu. “It's a very delicate situation and I haven't taken the time to talk to her yet.”

“What do you mean?”

Yuu gave an embarrassed smile, which was quite rare for her.

"Look," she began, scratching his cheek. “I and Setsuna-chan ... Well, we developed a very close relationship in the years we worked together. Now that you showed up, she must be feeling... insecure.”

"Woa," Ayumu said, raising her eyebrows and then tensing them a little. “You could have told me about it before we...”

“No, it's okay,” Yuu said, hurriedly. “It's not as if I dismissed her just like that.”

“Don’t you?” Ayumu was confused for a moment. “Wait, you want to keep us both, is that right?”

“At the moment,” Yuu said, in an almost political tone. “I want you and Setsuna-chan to get along. So I'm going to send you two to the race track, to check on preparations for Sunday's race.”

"You’re the worst," Ayumu said, actually quite amused.

“I thought the fact that I was the head of a criminal group was enough for you to assume that,” Yuu said, covering the huge smile with the glass of juice.

They finished eating and Yuu went out to talk to the bodyguard. Ayumu was reading the newspaper and lost a little sense of how long it took them to return.

“Well, you two go to the racetrack,” Yuu said. “I already asked Shizuku to give me a ride to the office, she must be waiting outside.”

“Understood.” Setsuna's expression was certainly less strained than before. Ayumu kept the urge to smile. “Do I need to do something specific, boss?”

“Well,” Yuu glance at Setsuna and to Ayumu before speaking. “Introduce the team to Ayumu-chan, see how they are doing with the car ... And keep an eye on the behavior of Takami's people.”

“All right,” Setsuna said, letting out a small smile for Yuu. This disappeared immediately when she turned to Ayumu, however, unlike before, she did not assume an expression of total disgust for the taxi driver. “Let's go.”

The day had started before dawn for Rina. She woke up and, for a moment, did not understand why she was not in her bedroom. Instead of the soft bed under her back, she had woken up with pain in her neck and stood up, staring at the team meeting room in the gloom.

Of course, she hadn't come home, despite Ai's insistence late last afternoon.

She made tea and went to the garage. She took out the padlocks and turned the heavy handle to open the box to the outside. The sky was still dark, already beginning to color in the morning that was approaching, was the first thing she saw. She walked outside and breathed in the damp early-morning air. She had a lot to do. There were four days until the presentation lap and five days before the race.

It was her full responsibility to make the Nijigasaki team's car win. She was the chief mechanic, the person capable of making everything work perfectly, and also the person who would be guilty if something went wrong. So that week she would hardly ever sleep at home.

Especially since things were not going as planned.

Rina decided to take a walk before going back to work on the carburetor. She looked at the length of the pits and was surprised to find lights on. She blew on the glass of tea and took a sip, going out onto the track in front of the pits.

It was the Aqours team garage that was open.

“Woa!” The woman crouching in front of the car parked in the competing garage took fright and jumped up when she saw Rina's shadow. She was the chief engineer of the rival team. “It is you, Tennouji, that scared me.”

“Tsushima-san,” the magenta-haired girl greeted. “You started working early today.”

"I say the same," said Yoshiko, closing the side hood of the car and turning to the other woman. “I never see anyone around that time.”

"I slept in our meeting room," said Rina. “I have a lot to do.”

"It's not healthy for the head, sleeping uncomfortably," said Yoshiko, taking a cup of warm coffee from a box beside the car. She took a sip and shuddered.

"You say that, but you're here at this hour, too," Rina said. “And because of the wrinkled clothes, he must not have come home now.”

Yoshiko poured the coffee in a bucket in the corner and laughed, bitter as the drink.

"I haven't known what it's like to go home for a long time," she said. “But I kind of already established an improvised address in a room we don't use.”

“Wow.”

"Anyway," Yoshiko said, clearing her throat. “How are things going?”

"Well, of course," the shorter woman said, putting some unnecessary emphasis on her voice. “The race is going to be our Sunday.”

"Confident," Yoshiko said. “Too bad I am also very confident that it will be easy for us.”

Rina gave an almost nonexistent smile that didn't even reach her eyes.

“It will be a good fight then.”

"Yes," Yoshiko said, smiling sideways. “A dispute much more elegant than the savagery between our families, if I may say.”

“Hm…”, Rina returned the neutrality of the expression. “I think you're right.”

"Honestly," Yoshiko began. “Sometimes I don't know what the boss has in mind. You must think the same, right?”

“Why do you say that?”

“They focus on such insignificant things, this dispute over crumbs outside,” Yoshiko followed, seeming to have reached a sensitive point. “As long as we know the real money is here.”

And pointed to the ground.

"Racing will certainly only grow in the years to come," Rina agreed. - But it is difficult to see this for those who are not actively participating.

"It's not supposed to be difficult to see," Yoshiko insisted. “Come on, Mercedys is going to come to the race this Sunday.”

“Mercedys? From factory?”

“Yeah, himself!" Yoshiko shouted, rolling her eyes. “This guy have the monhasI heard he wants to expand his business and build a top-of-the-line car factory here in the state, perhaps in Odaiba.”

“That's...” Rina had a slight sparkle in her eyes. “Amazing.”

“Right? Imagine if one of the teams becomes his partner,” Yoshiko said. “In two months we would earn more money than our bosses earn in a year.”

“That would be a lot of money...”

"And yet they prefer to stay in this little war," Yoshiko said, kicking the same bucket used before. “They're blind.”

"Maybe you're right," Rina agreed, making the other girl look at her.

"And that's one more reason why I have to make this car win on Sunday," the chief engineer at Aqours said. “To get Mercedys' attention.”

"I think that will also be my motivation," Rina said. “Thanks for sharing it with me.”

"No problem," Tsushima said. “In sports, better one wins in the end. I don't need to play dirty with you if I know I'm better.”

"I say the same," the shorter one said. “Have a good day.”

Rina returned to the Nijigasaki garage and started working on the carburetor immediately. Between checks and a few quick calculations with a pencil, she thought about the real possibility of getting rid of the dispute between criminal groups on which her life depends on.


	8. Chapter 8

When Ayumu reached the edge of the Nijigasaki’s box, the view directly over the pits made her racing fan's heart beat faster. At that moment, the orange painted car was testing the engine's power.

"The team is a legacy from Dr. Mariano's time," Setsuna said, reaching the edge. The ride had been pretty quiet, so Ayumu was somewhat relieved by that simple comment.

The pilot, a blonde woman, finished putting on her helmet and glasses and looked up in the direction of the box, waving vigorously.

“Hi, Setsu!” she greeted from below. Some members of the technical team briefly looked and waved, including a woman with pink hair.

The car accelerated and went to the track. The speed gain was excellent. On the first lap, the driver seemed more concerned with creating confidence in speed stability than with forcing the engine and brakes.

"Good morning," said a person at the door of the box, diverting Ayumu's attention from the track. It was the pink-haired woman.

"Good morning, Rina-san," Setsuna said, friendly. “Uehara, this is Rina Tennouji, chief engineer of the Nijigasaki team. Rina-san, this is Ayumu Uehara, the boss's personal friend and also the person who helped us on the day of that problem.”

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rina-san," said Ayumu, extending her hand in greeting. Rina's grip was almost nonexistent, which bothered Ayumu a little, but it seemed to match the woman's withdrawn body expression. “The car looks excellent.”

"In some ways," said Rina, also reaching the edge to watch as the car passed the front of the pits. “Let's see how it does when Ai-san steps on.”

The three turned their attention back to the track. At the beginning of the second lap, the change in the attitude of the driver, Ai, was visible. Higher acceleration, more delayed braking and more drawn curves gave an incredible performance gain. Ayumu was excited to see a demonstration like that.

"The next curve..." Rina said, without taking her eyes off the track.

The second last corner before the pits, an "S" just after the longest straight on the track, was the biggest challenge of braking ability and endurance. Ai accelerated the maximum and waited to brake.

However, instead of decreasing in a straight line and then turning, the car swung this way and that way when it was abruptly decelerated. Ai tried to force the vehicle to stabilize, but could not prevent it from going beyond the limits with three wheels before it managed to enter the curve.

With the route of the "S" compromised it took an excessive time to leave for the next section and, to the horror of Ayumu, the car continued to lose straight stability even in the section of pure acceleration.

“What happened?” Setsuna asked as they watched Ai slowed down and drove the vehicle carefully to the pits.

"It's the drum," Ayumu said, immediately. “They seem to be deregulated.”

“I'm not able to keep them stable at high temperature. I may have to replace all of the tarps with other material.” Rina said.

“Will it be okay for the race?” Setsuna asked. “Something like that cannot happen during the race.”

"It's okay," Rina assured her, waving to Ai when she got out of the car and looked at them. “I was trying to find a material that would allow us to brake more abruptly for longer without wear. This could guarantee us more advantage. But with the time we have, I think I will have to stick with the standard model.”

"I see," the mobster said, looking uncertain. “Didn't you try to find out that the box next door is using something specific?”

“Not.”

The three got out, with Rina in front, and went to the office behind the workshop. Ai entered speaking loudly.

“That was almost! Just a little more and I think we can do it, Rinari,” when she saw the other two, took the glove off her right hand, and went to greet each one. “Setsu, what a miracle to see you here. And you...”

“Ayumu Uehara,” the taxi driver replied. “You drive very well, miss ...”

“Ai Miyashita,” the blonde said. “But just call me by name, okay? Can I call you Ayumu? Or Ayupyon?”

“Ayupyon?!”

“We will have to go back to the standard drums and focus on gaining performance on the track,” Rina said, evenly, going to a clipboard and scratching something.

“Go back to the standard? But, Rinari...” Ai complained. “We can still do it. I think if we sand the...”

"We don't have time for further experimentation, Ai-san," Rina said, who, despite having the same monotonous tone of voice, gave a harsher impression. “Tsushima is right, we have to prioritize an exquisite performance this weekend, taking risks can lead to a resounding failure.”

"I know..." Ai said, frustrated. “I also want better performance, Rinari. Just... I know, you're already doing more than the maximum, I'm just being impulsive.”

"It’s okay," Rina said. “You want to win, it's okay to think like that.”

“Are you talking about Yoshiko Tsushima?” Setsuna interjected, frowning. “The chief engineer of that idiots?”

"Ah... yes," Rina confirmed, looking away and going to her spreadsheet, where she seemed interested in reviewing something.

"You guys have been talking a lot, apparently," the woman with long black hair said. “Are you friends now?”

"No," Rina said, crossing out something on her paper.

However, Setsuna's expression was increasingly closed, making Ayumu remember their first meeting. The mobster went to the table and tapped the tabletop hard with both hands, making Rina almost drop the clipboard.

“Setsu!” Ai reproached.

“What have you been talking about?” Setsuna asked, looking into the eyes now fixed on Rina's.

"Nothing much," the shorter woman said. “Mechanical engineer stuff.”

“What. Things. De. Engineer. Mechanical?”

“About the test... About... About Mercedys coming to watch this weekend... About him looking for partners to build an automaker in Odaiba...” Rina was listed and Ayumu managed to understand that she was really tense under Setsuna's furious gaze.

“Mercedys? The owner of that construction company?” Ai asked, surprised.

“What a motherfucker...” Setsuna hissed, straightening up and going to the door.

“W-Where are you going?” Rina asked urgently.

"Going to have a mechanical engineer chat with that Tsushima bitch," Setsuna said, before disappearing into the corridor.

  
Ayumu left the room just behind Ai. The pilot acted fast but did not seem willing to get to Setsuna.

The mobster in the dark suit and red shirt crossed the pits and went out onto the floor, walking towards the neighboring box.

“Tsushima?” She asked aloud to the team working on the green paint car. A teal-haired woman turned to the mobster, eyebrows raised.

“May I help you?” Yoshiko asked, wiping her hands on a flannel and going to the edge of the pit. “Ah, you're from the southern gang.”

"Yes," Setsuna said, in a subdued voice. “I heard that you've been exchanging ideas with our engineer.”

“We only talk about mechanical things, you wouldn't understand,” Yoshiko said with a smile on the corner of her lips.

“I know...” Setsuna also smiled, but her eyes were cold. “I would like to give you a message on behalf of Yuu Takasaki.”

A loud slap echoed across the pit walls. Yoshiko fell to the side, leaning on the car to keep from going to the ground. A tall blue-haired woman got up from the car intending to interfere, but Yoshiko raised her hand in a signal to stay away.

“Never come near our team again, understand?” Setsuna asked, slightly breathless from the anger. "Do you think I don't know that you have any little tricks to distract our guys, you bitch? If I hear you came to her again, you are done.”

Yoshiko stood up and faced Setsuna. The left side of his face was deeply scarred and a tear from the burning escaped her in silence.

Setsuna said nothing. She turned and went back to Nijigasaki's pits. She passed them all towards the exit. Ai took some time, but finally woke up and followed the mobster, as well as Rina and Ayumu.

“You can't do such things like that, Setsu!” the tall blonde said when they were in the corridor that connected the team's office with the outside. Setsuna stopped walking, as did those who were chasing her. “This is a sport, not a war. You don't think you can solve things the way you do out there.”

“Really?” Setsuna asked teasingly. “So can I tell the boss that you no longer need the money earned by the way we do out there to run the team? Can I?”

Ai had no arguments for that.

"Let's go," Setsuna said to Ayumu. That one turned to Ai and Rina, exchanging a brief look with the pilot where she tried to make it evident that she felt the same as she did.

Ai bit her cheek and took a step to continue to reply, but before she spoke she felt the tug on her arm. Rina was not looking at her.

“Please don't make things worse, Ai-san.”

The blonde noticed that Rina was shaking as she tried to hold on to her arm. That, more than her request, made Ai give up the fight. The door slammed on Ai's back when the other two left, but she was already back to the engineer.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything to avoid this mess," she said in a low tone. Rina still held her, unnecessarily.

"I was the one who spoke too much," she said. “I wanted to apologize to Tsushima-san, but...”

"Okay, you don't have to worry about that now," said Ai, pulling the other into a hug. “I'll fix it later.”


End file.
